Emerald Skies
by FallenNiji
Summary: Albus Dumbledore told lie after lie, and Iris Ren Potter discovers each and every one. Now, heading to Japan to find her family, what will happen to the young Hibari? Adopted!Fem!Sky-Cloud!Hibari!SkyArco!Harry. Fem!Tsuna. 'A What? Brother? Sister' challenge by Cato73. 'T' for now.


**Summary** : Albus Dumbledore told lie after lie, and Iris Ren Potter discovers each and every one. Now, heading to Japan to find her family, what will happen to the young Hibari?Adopted!Fem!Sky-Cloud!Hibari!SkyArco!Harry. Fem!Tsuna.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, which is owned by J. K. Rowling. Nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira.

 **Warnings** : Swearing. Female Harry. Sky Arcobaleno Harry. Iris's real name is... Secret. Slightly overprotective! Kyōya. Female Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sky Arcobaleno Iris. Extreme!Dumbledore Bashing. Slight Ron/Molly/Arthur!Bashing. Dumbledore's morally grey/leaning towards dark. History time~

 **Pairings** : _**Decided**_ ; Ryohei x Hana. Gokudera x Haru, 18Fem!27, other. You decide.

 **For Harry** : Mukuro or Byakuran or Enma or OC or Draco or Blaise or Bermuda or Theo Nott or Neville.

 **For Yamamoto** : Chrome or Kyōko or Luna or Hermione or OC.

 **Notes** : This is a challenge made by **Cato73**. The challenge is called _A What? Brother? Sister?_. It's about female Harry finding out she has a brother at the end of fourth year after defeating Voldemort, but I tweaked around to make it more... _FallenNiji-like_. I tweaked it around to make it so during the Basilisk fight Iris activates her flames and goes to Gringotts. Hope you enjoy~ And please review or PM me about the pairings.

* * *

Our story starts before the world was even created. Their were twelve entities, humans call them 'gods' or the 'Guardians', that ruled over the universe. There was Peace, Chaos, Life, Death, Darkness, Light, Earth, Sky, Flame, Animal, Magic, and Fate. One day, they grew bored of just sitting around and doing nothing, and Life thought of a brilliant plan. " _Why don't we create a 'world'._ "

Her brothers and sisters agreed after years of convincing, and they created; Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, and small orbs called Ceres, Pluto, and Eris. But Life was still unsatisfied, so she gave life to Earth, a wink to her brother.

Each of the twelve entities did something for the planet. Life created humans, but as you know, every living, breathing creature has to die. So Death granted them the Afterlife. Animal granted the world what we now call dinosaurs. Sky and Earth created the weathers and plants and water. Fate granted the humans emotions, to feel and to love. She tied many people's 'fates' together by her long, thick red hair. Light and Darkness gifted the mortals the ability to see colours and have morals. Peace and Chaos granted them the ability to think, to fight. But all good things tend to end, and war started.

The Guardians watched in despair as their creations killed each other over and over again. One day, after the humans killed Jesus, Light's champion, Magic and Flame had enough, and gifted the humans the ability to wield flames and magick. Earth soon created his own children, the Earthborns, that would hold the balance in their hands.

Magic watched in horror as the mundane kept killing off her children, so she chose six champions. Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. Magic watched happily as the latter four created a school for magical children. She was saddened to watch them die one by one. Rowena died first, then Godric, Helga, and finally Salazar. She was once again saddened when Merlin and Morgana fought and died.

In the 1200s, Death, on a _sugar high,_ decided to grace the magicals with three gifts. The Invisibility Cloak, the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone. He watched in disappointment as two of them died because of their foolishness. He was pleasantly surprised when Ignotus Peverell hid from him and later gave the Cloak to his son.

But... Earthborns were dwindling, dying off because of the humans. He watched as the last seven created the Tri-Ni-Sette, and five of them dying moments later. The Guardians watched as Sepira gave the Vongola Rings to a young man named Giotto, later Sawada Ieyasu, and she kept the Mare Rings hidden from the greedy mortals. Sepira placed the Sky Arcobaleno Pacifiers, and her life was shortened. A man named Bermuda was her Cloud, Jager her Mist, Jack her Lightning, Small Gia her Sun, Big Pino her Rain, Alejandro her Storm, and a woman named Elena as her Sun.

Sky cried when young Sepira died, soon followed by her Guardians, and lastly, Elena. Giotto's Mist, Daemon Spade, went insane when his wife and unborn child died, and he betrayed Giotto. Vongola soon turned to mafia, and Shimon, Earth's Flame users, left.

They watched each generation of Tri-Ni-Sette live and die, fight and love. Peace's personal favourite was the Vongola Ottava, Daniela. While Chaos's favourite was a child named Renato Sinclair, the future Sun Arcobaleno.

But the 'Guardians' agreed that _everything_ changed when Yurika Long was born. And they didn't know if for better... _or for worse_.

* * *

Large, almond shaped, bright green eyes stared into the slanted, hazel eyes of six year old Fēng Long. He stared at the small baby with love in his eyes, "She's beautiful, _maman_." He said to the emerald eyed auburnette. She wasn't his biological mother, Fuu Long died when he was barely three. His father, Liu, married an Italian-French woman named Isabelle.

Fēng looked at his _maman_ pleadingly, "Can I hold her?" Isabelle chuckled tiredly, handing her daughter to her stepson. He took her gently, careful to not make her cry. Her large green eyes peered at him curiously. A fond smile slipped onto his face, eyeing his little sister. His hands tightened around her causing the baby to wiggle. The baby was _his_ little sister. And he'd be damned if he didn't protect her from the Triad bastards. They already took his _mǔqīn_ from him, but they wouldn't even touch a _single_ hair on her body.

It was a well known fact that Clouds were typically the most possessive. There was a reason why they were the rarest, second to only the Sky. It was a lesser known fact that Storms could be more possessive than a Polarised Cloud (everyone knew polarised Clouds were _ten times_ as possessive as Classic Clouds). Only Storms themselves, the Sky and the Guardians knew. Storms were always possessively loyal.

"Can I name her?" The question was out of his mouth before he could even process what he was saying. Liu and Isabelle exchanged glances, before his father nodded slowly. He stared at his sister, memorising every detail, every freckle, every strand. "Yurika. Beautiful lily." Isabelle hummed lowly. "Fitting. Her hair is red as the flower, and her eyes green as grass."

Liu agreed, "She will grow up to be a beauty, just like her mother." He looked at Isabelle lovingly. Fēng sweatdropped at his father's loving attitude. Internally, he knew that Liu missed Fuu, but Isabelle helped him along.

* * *

On March 17 in 1969, in Cokeworth Britain, Lilian Isabelle Evans, formerly Yurika Long, grinned as she swung back and forth on her swing. Three years had passed since the death of Isabelle Long, since Fēng, now Fon, was forced to join the Triads, since Liu drowned himself in his work. It's been two since she moved in with Isabelle's sister, Rosalie, and her husband, Hadrian, and daughter, Petunia.

Truth to be said, Yurika, Lily, hated it here. True, Rosalie and Hadrian loved her like their own, but Petunia _despised_ her. Adding to the fact that Fēng/Fon and Liu only visited once in a blue moon, and even then they stayed only for a few days! Biting her lip as tears formed in her eyes, Lily remembered her mother's cool body, splattered in blood, falling from their burning house, as she screamed and-

Her thoughts were cut off as a branch snapped. She stopped swinging and stood, spinning around to face the thing that made the sound. She heard quiet arguing, and two small, giggling voices.

"Come out, whoever you are!" She may not be a martial arts prodigy like Fon, but she sure knew how to fight dirty. She took a simple karate stance, prepared for anything. But what she was not prepared for, however, was _children_. True, the first two were slightly taller than the rest, perhaps a year or two younger than her brother, followed by more children.

"Myu~ Which one do you have?" One of the tallest, a few inches taller than the other one, asked with a foreign accent which Lily realised was French. She had long, purple-ish hair in a loose braid and thrown over her shoulder, with bangs covering her eyes, and two upside down triangles on her face. She was wearing a simple black hoodie, with black leggings and black combat boots.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked suspiciously, fist clenching. They couldn't mean... The second tallest person rolled their eyes. "You know, your flames, kid. Your _flames._ " Now that she spoke Lily recognised her as a female. She had fluffy/messy purple hair put in a boyish cut, with her large purple eyes surrounded by dark eye-shadow. Purple lips were pulled into a cheerful grin, showing off her lip piercing. Bandages were plastered all over her face, and Lily recognised her as Skull De Mort, the immortal stuntman. Who was not supposed to be a girl.

"I assume you have them as well?" She asked hesitantly, observing the other kids. They were probably a year older than her. The first one had Skull's large eyes, but hers was caramel brown. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, and was tied into a low ponytail. She had a few Japanese characteristics, like her skin tone for example, but she had a few of Skull's characteristics as well.

The second was frailer than the first, her skin a sickly pale colour. Long, curled silver hair flowed down her back in waves. Her eyes were a similar green colour to her own. She was Japanese, and was small and frail. The last girl had long, purple hair tied into a pineapple shaped ponytail, her eyes a soft violet. She was hiding behind a tall, cocky looking boy with short, blue hair with heterochromatic eyes. The left, an unnatural red, the right, a dark blue. The last person was a young boy approximately three years older than her. His short, ebony strands fell over his face in a similar style to Fon's. Steel blue eyes were watching her curiously, his pale skin shining due to the sun. He caught her attention the most, because of his... _Aristocrat beauty perhaps?_

The heterochromatic boy rolled his eyes, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Of course. We wouldn't be asking you otherwise, brat." The other boy twitched and glared at him. "Shut up, freaky-herbivore. Your voice annoys me." And suddenly, the heterochromatic boy had a trident in his hands and the other boy tonfas. And then they proceeded to try and kill each other.

The Skull-sibling sweatdropped, giggling nervously. "Are they usually like this?" Lily asked incredulously. The first girl sighed in what appeared to be annoyance. "Shut up, you squabbling simpletons!" She snapped angrily and the two boys froze, mid thrust.

The pineapple girl twiddled her two pointer fingers. "U-Um, if an-anything I-I have Mist f-flames." Lily blinked at her owlishly, and a blush took over the shy girl's face. "M-My name is Aoi Dokuro, n-nice to meet y-you." She bowed slightly, hiding behind the tallest girl.

Said girl sighed, "Myu~ My name is Violet Noir, but you can call me Viper. I'm fourteen and I also have Mist flames like Aoi-chan." Lily had a feeling that if she didn't call the eldest girl Viper, she would fall under some nasty illusions.

Skull grinned, "You may know me as the Immortal Skull-sama!" Viper proceeded to facepalm. "But I'm really Sherill Noir, Violet's sister!" Viper 'myu'-ed in annoyance. "I'm thirteen, and I'm a Cloud." Skull struck a pose with her fingers in the typical victory sign.

The brunette smiled cheerfully. "My name is Anna Noir, Violet's and Sherry's half-sister. I'm ten, and I have Mist flames. Nice to meet you." She pulled the albino(?) to stand next to her. "This is Lavina Silvio, one of my best friends! The other two are in Namimori and Shimon respectively. Lavina is also ten and she has Storm flames." Lavina smiled gently, clutching Anna's hands tightly.

The heterochromatic freak laughed creepily. "Kufufufu~ I'm Yukio Rokudo. I am twelve while my dear Aoi-chan is eleven. I'm also a Mist~" Lily promised herself that she would stay away from this freaky kufufufu-person. She grimaced.

The last boy looked at her cool-y, "Makoto Hibari. Eleven. Cloud flames." Lily fell over. After she stood up, she smiled shakily. "I-I'm Lilian Isabelle Evans, but my real name is Yurika Long. I'm nine and I have Lightning flames, with a weak secondary Sky. Nice to meet you."

Makoto Hibari looked at her with a small smirk. "Little animal." He decided, confusing Lily, but the others sure as hell weren't confused. "You are a doe."

"What?"

Viper decided to finally ask her question. "Are you related to the greatest martial artist, Fēng 'Fon' Long of the Chinese Triads?"

" _What_?" And Lily's fate was sealed.

(In the Keepers' Garden Ladies Fate and Magic smiled. Oh it was sealed alright.)

* * *

The year had passed and nothing special happened, well, if you don't count meeting a boy named Severus Snape and learning you are a witch. She had befriended the young wizard, and Makoto disapproved of their relationship down to a 'T', much to her confusion. Viper and the rest of the gang certainly weren't, although.

Lily had learned of her brother's connection with the Triads and had raged like a true Storm. Aoi, Anna and Lavina had been quickly removed from the scene. After a few hours, Makoto and Viper had calmed her down.

She had met Severus when she was at the park with Petunia. The boy had called her a witch, and bam! The gang and her now knew about magic.

Speaking of the gang... She had learned of their connection to the mafia. Viper's, Skull's, and Anna's father was the boss of the Carcassa famiglia, and their older brother was the next in line. Carcassa was a rather small famiglia, and rather new too. While Lavina, Aoi, Yukio and Makoto are related to the first generation Vongola Guardians, G, Daemon Spade, and Alaude specifically.

Viper was a bit of a miser, but she sure knew her information. She was a Mafia Informant, allied with the Vongola for protection. True, she usually spends time with the Varia, but she still works for Vongola. Skull was a stuntwoman for one reason; she was bored. When Lily had learned that she felt like either facepalming or groaning. Skull was pretending to be a boy because, despite not being a Mist, she has these _tendencies_ that either cause people to laugh... or have heart attacks. Anna and Makoto lived in Namimori, Japan, where the latter ran a disciplinary committee and the former was a student and had friends named Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Sasagawa Shigehiro, Matsuzaki Yuka, Yukinawa Ryōko, Kurokawa Shintaro and Kurosawa Yukiko. She also had a friend in a place called Shimon, but they didn't meet much. Makoto...he ruled Namimori with an iron fist. Lavina lived in Italy, with the Carcassa and loved to play the piano. Viper swore that Lily and Lavina had to be related (through their mother perhaps) because of their similar eyes and build. Aoi and Yukio lived together in Tokyo, and usually went to visit Anna in Namimori when they had the time.

Lily barely noticed the years flying by, she barely noticed Liu and Fon stopped visiting her. If she did, she broke down and usually either Makoto or Anna calmed her down.

And then came her Hogwarts letter...

* * *

After the school year ended Lily stormed back to the Secret Base that the gang created a year ago. Aoi blinked in surprise when she saw a fuming Lightning Sky storm into the base and promptly head to the training room, aka the backyard. Yukio and Makoto were already there, presumably sparing with each other. They were roughly shoved aside by the fuming twelve year old as she passed.

"Doe..?" He flinched when her fist connected with the tree. It shook and fell down. And then Lily proceeded to beat the shit out of it. The ones that were watching her blanched at the sheer ferocity that she produced. Who managed to piss off a Sky, _Lily,_ so much that she's taking it out on a poor tree? Yukio and Makoto were thinking similar thoughts to Aoi's. Just a lot more bloody.

The commotion caused Skull, Anna, and Lavina to run to the backyard as if the hounds of hell were chasing them. "W-What happened?" Skull asked hesitantly when she saw the destruction that the Lightning Sky was causing. Makoto shrugged.

* * *

A few hours later, after she calmed down, she explained what had happened that year. She was sorted into the Gryffindor House, while Severus (Makoto still hated his guts) was sorted into Slytherin. Lily had met four boys (Makoto growled at that) that were in her house called James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. And she hated their guts since they bullied Severus the whole year. But James seemed to have a crush on the resident Sky. At that, Makoto swore that he would murder him. Lily explained that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had an unusual interest her. Other than that, nothing special happened.

* * *

The years passed by, and Lily had grown up into an awesome Lightning and terrifying Sky. She had visited the gang each and every break, whether it be summer or winter. But not everything was all good. It was in fourth year winter break that Makoto had asked Lily for a date, and she had agreed. A week later, Viper and Skull appeared baby-fied due to some kind of curse and became 'Arcobaleno', whatever that was. The gang were told that the other Arcobaleno were Lily's brother, Fon, Verde; the so-called 'Second Coming of Da Vinci', Reborn; the World's Greatest Hitman, Lal Mirch, former boss and trainer of COMSUBIN and a member of Vongola's CEDEF, Colonello; member of COMSUBIN, and the Sky; Luce, _Donna_ of Giglio Nero. Surprisingly, this generation had eight Arcobaleno, one of them being a 'corrupted' Arcobaleno. Lily went back to Hogwarts for the rest of the year with a sad look in her eyes that made many Slytherins pity her. When Lily had returned for summer break she had learned that Luce's had died during childbirth and he younger sister, Aria, had taken over for her as the _Donna_ and Sky Arcobaleno. Luce's baby had disappeared, and is considered to be dead.

The summer before fifth year had been... eccentric to say the least. She had finally taken Severus on the _Cart Journey_ , which she had did to all of her friends before, and to say the least, Severus was successfully traumatised. A week after that Makoto and Lily had finally went official, although only the gang knew that. Surprisingly, Anna had also revealed she had gotten a boyfriend. He was Sawada Iemitsu and was the 'Young Lion of Vongola'. He didn't know about Anna's connection to the mafia, Carcassa, Skull and Viper specifically. The school year had passed quietly, with Severus and Lily growing farther apart by each day.

Sixth year was hectic, with the Lily-Sev friendship severed because of the latter's mouth. She had finally befriended James's group, and said boy declared he was the happiest man alive and asked her for a date in the Great Hall in front of everyone. He was politely shot down with Lily saying she was already engaged. That was a bald face lie, but not that they knew that. She had to only just get Makoto to propose now... When Lily had returned for her Seventh year she was wearing a beautifully carved engagement ring.

The year after that when Lily was seventeen she had gotten pregnant a little after their wedding. The wedding was a small thing with only her adoptive parents, the gang, and her friend Alice and Regulus. Makoto was very happy. When the babe was born he was named Kyōya. But the most surprising thing was that she got pregnant during winter break of sixth year. It was a miracle no one noticed her growing stomach except from Madam Pomphrey, who was the one that delivered her baby. But the war was brewing on so the gang left England to go to Japan. Anna had gotten married and changed her name to Sawada Nana, and her friends had also gotten married. Yukio and Aoi had gotten together and had a baby they named Mukuro who was about Kyōya's age. The years passed by and about three years after Kyōya was born Lily had once again gotten pregnant.

And that is where our story begins.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked!**


End file.
